Gaining Her Trust Again
by 5276Mimi7625
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and decides to take a leave to train with Wendy coming along. But Lucy is also having Natsu's kids.when she comes back after 12 years Natsu has to try and gain her trust, to be friends with her again. But how will he do it?
1. Lucy Heartifelia

**Lucy's POV**

'_It's been a whole year hasn't it?'_ I thought to myself, during that time that Lisanna has come back I've been doing nothing but solo missions. Until today, Team Natsu came off their high and came to talk to me

"Hey Luce, is it alright if Lisanna joined our team?" Natsu asked

"Sure, but why did you come to me? Your the captain of this team" I asked raising a blonde brow

"That's the thing, see we don't want you on our team any more, cause your weak, we always have to save you" Natsu said

"Yeah and you can go on solo missions and get all the money for your rent and all, plus you always say that we break things all the time and half of the reward money is for repairing the stuff we destroyed" Gray said budding in

I put on a fake smile and agreed. They walked away and I looked at the drink that was in front of me. I had felt like I had a hole in my heart now. I loved Natsu from the beginning, from when he first brought me to Fairy Tail, all up until now.

'_I should get home so I can pack for a training trip_' I thought to myself. I got up from my chair and walked out holding my arm. I was squeezing it so I didn't cry in front of the others, so they don't get worried about nothing. My fringe was covering my face so you couldn't see the sad, depressed look on my face

At first I was going to go home, but went past it and walked to a lake that was in the forest. I sat down at the edge of the lake and looked into the water to see my face. I was smiling, trying to hide the pain, I had tears coming down my cheeks and into the water.

I sat there and cried for an hour, then cleaned myself up. I got up from my spot on the ground and made my way to my apartment to pack up.

Once I finished packing all the stuff I would need I made my way down to the office where the land lady usually was.

"Hey land lady, I'm coming in" I said as I opened on the door

"What do you want Lucy?" She said from behind a desk

"I've packed up all my stuff that I'll need, I'm going to be gone for a while to train to get stronger. I'll be back in a few years maybe"

"Okay, but remember that you will have to pay your rent when you come back"

"Yes, I'm gonna sleep here tonight and then leave tomorrow. Right now I'm gonna talk to my master, so I'll see you later"

"Okay, bye I'll see you later on"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I made my way to Fairy Tail, and opened the doors, everyone was on the ground passed out from drinking too much. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mira and sat down

"Hey Lucy do you mind taking Natsu home?" I put on a fake smile and nodded, not trusting my words. I got off my stool and walked over to Natsu who was lying next to Lisanna, (did I mention they were dating?) and picked him up and wrapped my arm around his waist and his arm around my neck

"See ya later Mira" I said walking out of the guild and along the path

"Wait a minute, I don't know where he lives" I said to myself and sighed in irritation. I walked to my house and dumped him on the bed while I went for a shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week past from then. I found out I was pregnant with Natsu's children because of that night I took him home.

I walked over to Mira and asked to see the master

"Why do you wanna do that?" I smiled and said

"I just wanna ask if I can go train for a while to get stronger"

"Okay he's upstairs in his office"

I walked up the stairs and knocked on masters door

"Come in" I opened the door and walked in

"What's wrong child?" He asked looking up from his paperwork

"I was wondering if I could leave the guild for a while?"

"What, why?" I sat down on the chair in front of his desk and told him everything. I tried not to cry but I ended up crying in the end

"Okay you can leave but you have to promise to come back after about 12 years so your kids will be about that age, okay?" I nodded and gave him my hand to take the guild mark off

He mumbled a few things and the mark was gone. I cried some more then ran and hugged him real hard

"Thank you so much, I'll miss you most, don't tell anyone I'm gone. Mira might know cause I told her I wanted to talk to you about leaving to train, but for a few months, so she doesn't know the real reason, only you and Wendy do" I said walking over to the door.

"Okay I won't tell anyone" I nodded and walked out the door hiding my hand that doesn't have the mark on it any more. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs meeting up with Wendy.

"Are you gonna get yours off now?" Wendy nodded and ran up the stairs to the masters room

"Wait up for me, Lucy-san" "okay" I stood at the bottom of the steps and waited for a few minutes. After about 5 she came down and smiled

"All done" she said and we both walked out of the guild and to a train station.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**12 Years Later (Normal POV)**  
"Are you guys all ready?" Lucy asked

"Yeah almost" Wendy said

"1 minute mum!" Takashi Lucy's son shouted

"Stop taking my stuff Takashi!" Her daughter Kisa yelled

Lucy was fixing breakfast so they could have it before they left to go back to Fairy Tail. It's been 12 and a half years since Wendy and Lucy have gone back. Since then we've all gotten stronger.

"Takashi, Kisa come on breakfast is ready, Aunties already finished" Lucy said

"I'll go help them" Wendy said

"Are you sure? I mean I'll go get them" Lucy made to go get them but Wendy stood in her way

"No, it's fine you eat, I'll get them ready" but just as Wendy went to get the kids, said kids ran out with their bags on the shoulders shouting

"We're ready!" Takashi had blonde hair like his mother and honey coloured eyes, he had teeth like Natsu–which are the ones with fangs– and he had a scar that went across the right side of his forehead. He was wearing a white button down shirt and blue shorts that went to his knee and black high tops

Kisa had blondish brown hair tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon and hazel eyes. She had fangs as well and was wearing light blue button down shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, a black t-shirt under it that you could see. Black shorts that went to her knees as well and black combat boots. (She's a tomboy)

"Well lets have breakfast and go to Riku so we can go" Riku is a dragon that helped Lucy through her life, to make her stronger, to help her raise the kids and train them as well, to help Wendy master her dragon slayer skills. She lived in a forest not far from where they lived now. She could turn into a human like all the other dragons they've met which Riku had taken us all into the dragon realm.

We met all the dragons, we met Wendy's, Gajeel's, and Natsu's dragons and they didn't like what Natsu had done once Lucy had told them.

"Finish up quickly, it's almost time" Wendy and Lucy said to them both

"Done!" Kisa said "finished!" Takashi yelled and put his and his sisters dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Okay lets go, Wendy you ready?" Wendy nodded and walked to the front door with the kids behind her. Lucy picked her bag off the ground and walked out the door behind them.

"Here we come Fairy Tail"

haha this is my first FT story, my sister asked if I could do one, I'm not so good at writing so don't be mean...man I'm retarded any way there we go

Chapter One R&R


	2. Back To The Guild

They walked through the forest to Riku's house when they saw some other dragons in their human forms standing, waiting for them to come. Kisa ran to one of them and tackled them to the ground with a hug

"Hey! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been!?" She got off him and helped him up and put her hands on her hips staring straight at him. From the way she was bending over you could see her big, but not too big cleavage. The dragon stared at her and explained

"That's where I've been all this time, squirt"

"Well you could of told us Yamashina, seriously if your gonna leave for over two months don't you think I'd worry?"

"Well sorry for worrying squirt. But don't you need to leave any minute soon?"

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot!" Kisa ran over to where the others were talking and said that they had to leave, they nodded and said their goodbyes. Walking over to the gate Lucy held up a hand and said a few words and a portal showed up

"We'll see you guys soon" they waved and walked through. The portal took them to the front of Fairy Tail. Once Takashi walked through last the portal closed and walked to his mother.

"You okay mum?" He asked knowing what happened here. When he saw her nod they made their way to the doors, they pulled there hoodies over their heads so no one could see them and walked in.

Once the doors opened everyone looked in their direction. The group walked over to the booth where Mira was and asked her

"Can we go see the master?" Lucy asked

"Yes you can hes up the stairs" she replied. We walked up the steps and knocked on the door

"Come in" we entered and sat down on the chairs. "Who might you be?" He asked

**Lucy's POV**  
"I'm back master" I said taking the hoody off. I stood up and gave him a hug. Lucy now had brown hair and wore the same thing as Kisa but longer jeans

"You guys can take them off now" I said tears coming down. Everyone had their hoods off in a matter of seconds and smiled at the master

"I'm back too, master" Wendy said giving him a hug as well. Wendy had darker hair and darker eyes so she didn't really look like her old self, she had bigger boobs which improved over the years, she was wearing what Takashi was but different colours and longer jeans

"Well now who are these beautiful kids?" Lucy nodded at them saying it was alright

"I'm Kisa sir, how are you?" Kisa said with a bow

"I'm good how are you?" She said the same thing to him, then Takashi stepped forward

"Takashi, my name is Takashi" he said with a bow as well

"Well, their very polite, so are you guys all joining Fairy Tail?" They all nodded and he smiled and said

"We'll then, Lets Go Party!" Takashi pulled Wendy down and asked her a question

"Isn't he a bit old for parties?" She only laughed a little and said "no he isn't, he always has parties. So don't you worry okay?" He nodded and went back to standing next to Kisa. They talked for a while until they heard a knock on the door.

"Well we should be getting our guild marks now master, we'll see you later" I said hugging him again, Wendy following, then the kids and left. When they opened the door they saw Mira looking happy, with a stack of papers in her hands to give to the master

"Are you joining the guild?" The group nodded and made their way down the stairs "well I'll be with you in a minute." Once we made it to the bar we sat down and waited while we out our hoodies in our bags. Someone walked up to us and introduced themselves to us

"Hello I'm Erza, are you joining the guild?"

"Yes, my name is Stella, and this is my best friend Hiyoki. These are my children, Kisa and Takashi" I said shaking her hand.

"Hello I'm Erza" she said to the kids

"Hi I'm Takashi and this is my sister Kisa, you have very pretty hair" he told her and she blushed and said hello to Kisa. Gray came from behind her and said hello aswell

"Hi I'm Gray, nice to meet you" he said holding his hand out, "hi I'm Stella and your clothes are missing" he looked down and screamed, then ran around looking for his clothes

"Aunty Erza, does he always get naked?" Kisa asked. Erza shook her head but said yes

"Okay how about I give you your guild marks now huh?" Mira asked coming down from the stairs. We all nodded and told her where we wanted them. I got mine on the right side of my stomach in blue, Kisa got hers on her left arm, Takashi on his right, both in black and Wendy got hers in a light blue on her left shoulder blade.

"All done" Mira said and put the stamp away. "Thank you" we all said. Levy and Gajeel came up to us and started talking, Gajeel had his hand wrapped around Levy's waist–cause they were dating– and contributed in the conversation when needed to. A thought struck her and she quickly asked Wendy if she could tell them who they were and let them meet their dragon. Wendy didn't mind only if she didn't tell anyone else cause it might be dangerous.

Lucy turned back to the couple with all seriousness in her eyes "do you guys want to talk later in private? I also have something to show you Gajeel. So if you wanna talk we'll meet you at the park in 20 minutes okay?" When she got nods the group exited the guild and made their way to the park. Gajeel and Levy sat their for a few minutes thinking over things

"Should we go?" Levy asked

"Maybe we should I don't see any harm in it" they both nodded and made their way to the park behind the group of newbies.

**At The Park**  
"Do you guys know who I am? Or who she is?" Asked Wendy/Hiyoki.

"Um...you look familiar but no" Levy replied from their seats across from them

"Well, I'm Lucy and she's Wendy just picture us with lighter hair" they did and their eyes widened, Levy started crying and hugged Lucy, after she explained everything, why she left, what happened, who her children's father is...everything

"I'm so sorry Lucy, if only I knew sooner I could of helped but I didn't know you were gone until a month after you left. I felt so sad that I didn't help you, your my best friend in the whole world and I didn't know what was going on" Levy continued to cry until it was just sobs and then turned to Gajeel to hug

"I also want to show you something Gajeel, if you want to?" Gajeel could only nod as Wendy stood saying words and a portal stood in the park.

"Can we go too? I wanna see Shina again, please, please, please mum?" Kisa asked with her hands together and her head down in a begging stance

"Who said you weren't going? Now come on. In you go" Kisa and Takashi ran inside and Wendy soon after. Lucy looked at the two still sitting on the bench and motioned for them to come over

"Well come on you wanna see don't you?" Gajeel held Levy's hand and walked in with her behind. Lucy behind closing the portal. They ended up in a forest. They walked over to the house in the middle and knocked on the door

"Hey were back so open the door" after a few more seconds the door opened and they walked in and sat at the table in the kitchen.

"So what did you want to show me Luce?" Gajeel asked

"Over there you see him?" She asked pointing to a person with black hair, lots of pearcings and wore dark clothes (just like him). He was talking to another dragon that Kisa was sitting on, Yamashina. He nodded and she continued after taking a sip of the drink she had in her hands. "Well, you see Gajeel, that's your dragon in human form" Metalicana came over and sat down with them

"Can I get a drink while I talk to them Lucy?" Lucy rolled her eyes and got him dome juice "here's your juice, stop being lazy" she said and walked away from the kitchen "I'll let you guys catch up" she said and shut the door. She walked over to Kisa who was sitting in Yamashina's lap they were talking about his last trip. They were both pretty close since he taught her how to use her magic. Yamashina is an earth dragon so he taught her how to use the earth to her advantage

Takashi was playing with Wendy and their dragons. Takashi and his dragon use water. They were learning how to merge the magics together and make it stronger.

I was sitting with my dragon Riku asking about things like new abilities, how she's been doing and the like. It was a few hours later that the kitchens door opened to show Metalicana, Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel ran up to Lucy and hugged her tight, "Thank you so much" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He went beck to Levy and wrapped his arms around her. "You know all this stays a secret, right?" Lucy asked twirling her finger in circles saying all of this was to be a secret

They nodded and met the other dragons. It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon that we left. We said good bye to Gajeel and Levy, and made our way to look for a place to stay. We all landed at Lucy's old place and payed all the rent that needed to be paid for, unpacked in the rooms, had dinner, had baths and went to bed. The kids took the bed and Lucy and Wendy took the floor.

**The Next Day At The Guild (Normal)**  
Lucy, Wendy, Takashi and Kisa entered the guild and met the rest of the people in the guild. Lucy heard someone say that Natsu was coming back from his mission this afternoon, so they haven't met all of the guild members yet.

"Good afternoon Stella" Levy said and sat next to her. They continued talking about books and what they've done for the last twelve years. The doors opened and Natsu came running in with Lisanna and Happy behind him, Lisanna was holding Natsu's hand while Happy had his arm folded across his chest not looking happy (ironic huh?)

They marched into the guild and sat down at the bar. "We finished another Mira" Natsu said as he took a sip from his drink. Happy came in, saw us on the other side of the bar and flew over.

"Hi I'm Happy" he said and held out his blue paw

"I'm Stella, nice to meet you" she said as she shook his paw

"I'm Hiyoki, nice to meet you as well" shaking his paw. Lucy whispered 'Kisa, Takashi, come meet Happy.' And they came in a few seconds flat.

"Hi I'm Takashi and this is my little sister Kisa" he said shaking his paw. Kisa stepped up and gave him a hug

"Aww, he's so cute, I wanna keep him" Kisa said as she let him go and shook his hand

"Mum can we go play outside with him?" Lucy/Stella nodded "just don't hurt each other"

They left with Happy behind them. Wendy and Lucy continued talking when Natsu came and introduced himself

"Hey I'm Natsu!" He said holding his hand out

"I'm Stella" Lucy said shaking his hand

"I'm Hiyoki" Wendy said shaking his hand aswell

"This is my girlfriend Lisanna" she stepped out from behind Nastu and shook our hands.

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from outside. Lucy and Wendy looked at each other

"Lets go" Wendy said and Lucy nodded getting up with her.

Once they got outside they saw a giant hole in the trees and saw Kisa, Takashi and Happy on the ground laughing

"What did you two do!? You didn't do anything else did you!?" Lucy asked

"Well, by anything? what do you mean?" Suddenly Igneel in human form came out from the hole in the trees. People were gathering around, but they didn't seem to notice

"You brought him here? No no no no no, you can't do this here" she whispered some words and a portal showed up. She motioned for Igneel to come over and whispered to him

"Igneel why would you come when their here you know Natsu's here right?"

"Ahh I forgot, I thought he was still on his mission" he said with a hand rubbing his neck

"Who's that Stella?" Someone asked. Lucy turned around and it was Natsu asking the question, he was sniffing around the air

"He smells like–"

"It's no one don't worry he's leaving!" Wendy cut him off motioning for Lucy to hurry up

"Right, listen you have to go back you can't have him find out about you" Gajeel and Levy came and stood next to Lucy saying the same thing

"Fine fine, I'm leaving. I'll see you around you two" he said pointing at Takashi and Kisa. They looked at him and laughed again

"Bye, Gramps" Takashi said

"Bye" Kisa said while waving. Igneel went through the portal and it closed. She turned to the kids and looked a little angry

"What have I said about bringing them here?" She asked and sat down with them. The crowd that formed were now leaving. Wendy, Levy and Gajeel sat down with them.

"But hey guess what?" Wendy said to them

"What?" they all said

"Well if they brought him here, that means...they can open the portal now" she said smiling. Lucy joined in and said she was proud of them. But they all forgot Natsu was still standing there.


	3. Learning The Conditions

Thank you for your reviews...sorry it took so long to update I've had assignments to do and stuff. Also this week I had to look after some Japanese students, so that took a while. Any way Im rambling, so onwards with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Natsu walked up to the group that, were sitting on the ground smiling at the children, and sat down next to Gajeel and Lucy. He leaned over to Lucy and asked

"What's happening? That guy that just left smelt like Igneel" Lucy swung her head around to face him. He had a look of pleading on his face as in 'tell me what's going on'

Lucy sighed and said "if you want to know, then you'll have to gain my trust. I don't think I can trust you again" Lucy got up and walked away from the group that was sitting on the ground, and went to take a walk

"Auntie, is mummy sad again?" Wendy looked at Takashi and smiled a small smile "don't worry honey, it's okay lets just wait for her at home okay?" Takashi smiled and got up from the ground, pulling Kisa up with him

"We'll see you guys later okay?" She said to Gajeel and Levy "Natsu, you better gain her trust soon or you'll never know who she or her kids are to you, okay" she rested her hand on his shoulder and he nodded

"What can I do to gain her trust" He asked

"Well, you can start off by"

"Trying to guess who she is...if you can by the end of the week we'll tell you everything, and well let you meet someone okay? I'll go tell mum about this. But first here are the conditions. First you have to come on...4 missions with us, only you no body else, unless its those 2 over there" Kisa bud in pointing over to Gajeel and Levy

"Lastly you can't talk to anyone about this...I don't know what what else to do, so when we think of something else, we'll tell you"

"Okay, I will" Natsu said getting up from the ground and running into the guild "I'll find us a mission!"

"Okay, well we have to go tell Lucy about this so we'll see you guys later okay?" Wendy said to Levy and Gajeel

"Are you really gonna do this?" Levy asked

"It's the only thing we can do right now so he can gain her trust again, besides we'll be there with her, won't we?" Wendy asked. Levy nodded and got up with Gajeel

"We'll let you find her, okay" Levy helped Gajeel up and walked into the guild

Wendy and the kids left to go home to wait for Lucy.

In The Guild  
Natsu walked into the guild and straight to the mission board. He looked at the board up and down until Lisanna came up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey honey, what are you doing? Are you choosing a mission for us to do?" She asked, releasing the hug

"No, I wanna choose a mission for me and the newbies to do! I wanna see how strong they are!" Natsu yelled, hoping she would believe it. She did.

"Can I come I wanna see how strong they are too, cause if that Stella girls kids could make that giant hole in the forest of trees than they must be really strong"

"Nah, they said only I could come because Gajeel and Levy might come as well" just as the pink head said this the said pair came in with determined faces. Gajeel and Levy both walked up to Natsu and took him aside

"We decided to help you find out who she is for yourself, we already know who she is, she told us the day she came back" Levy said

"Yeah and if you play this right, you'll get to meet someone who's important to the both of us" Gajeel commented

"Who? Did you meet yours?" Natsu asked confused

"Yeah I already met mine" Gajeel smiled "so you better hurry up and earn her trust again, because it was awesome"

"Well help me find a mission to do with them" Natsu said pointing to the board

"Okay...lets see what we've got here..." Gajeel said. Levy picked one up and said that she was gonna do that mission with her team so she said goodbye to Natsu and gave Gajeel a kiss on the lips

"I'll see you soon, shortie" she waved and left to meet her team

"So Natsu lets see what we have here" Gajeel picked up a flier and showed to Natsu

"How about this one?" He asked holding up a flier that said it pays 700,000 jewels and you just have to destroy a dark guild called ink Drop. Ink Drop was a guild that steals A-Rank items and uses them to destroy little towns

"Yeah let's do that one!" Natsu shouted. They ran to Mira and said they were gonna do this mission and ran out of the guild

Lisanna was standing next tote board and walked over to Mira "what's their problem? Why are they so interested with this Stella girl?"

With Lucy, Wendy, Takashi and Kisa  
Wendy and the kids went to the house and waited for Lucy to come back and tell her the plan. It was an hour later that Lucy came back and sat with the rest of the group in the house

"Hey, what's up?" The used to be blonde asked

"We told Natsu that he has 1 week to guess who we are, on three conditions, he has to come on atleast 4 missions with us and nobody is allowed to know, secondly, he can't talk to anyone about this and if we find some thing else to do, we'll tell him about it"

Lucy stood up and looked a little angry. "Why would you do that? I don't want him knowing!" She sat back down and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and sighed

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, I'll do it, fine I just don't wanna get hurt again" she said as she layed her head on Kisa's lap. Kisa threaded her hands in her mothers hair Lucy smiled up at her and held her hand

"It's gonna be okay mum don't worry we'll be here with you, won't we auntie?" Takashi said as he looked at Wendy

"Of course" Wendy said as she sat next to Takashi and patted his shoulder. After a few minutes of calming down, Lucy asked

"What are they doing now?" "They're getting a mission to do with us I think" Takashi answered

"Okay well do you want to go back to the guild so we can see what mission were going to be doing?" Lucy asked as she sat up from her daughters lap. Takashi and Kisa nodded saying they wanted to see everyone again

"Lets go then" Lucy, Wendy, Takashi and Kisa got up and left the apartment. They were half way there when they heard shouting and saw two people running towards them. The four of them stopped and waited to see who it was that was running towards them. It was a black and pink blob coming closer

They were coming closer and closer but when they were close enough they were still going too fast and ran right past them, then skidded to a stop. They walked back and the group of four saw that it was Natsu and Gajeel, they were panting really hard, trying to catch their breaths

The same thought went through the group of fours minds '_were they running the whole way_?' Gajeel caught his breath first so he spoke up. "We found a mission we could do all together, the six of us, here" he handed Lucy the flier and she and the others looked it over

"Can we go mum?" "Ooh this sounds like a good one, can we do it?" The kids asked

"Yeah sure, lets do this one, by the way, what's Levy doing?" She asked as Wendy took the flier and read it over and showed the kids

"Oh, she saw a mission she wanted to do with her team"

"okay cool, do you wanna go get ready and go?" They all nodded and she continued "so do you wanna meet at the station in half an hour?" Once again they nodded

"so lets go get ready!" Natsu yelled "see you guys in half an hour!" He then ran off to get ready, Gajeel turned back to Lucy and said "lets go get ready then, see you in half an hour"


	4. Where It All Started

**sorry I haven't written in a little while, had writters block. But heres the story now!**

**ーーー*****\(^o^)/*ーーー**

**Timeskip-Station**  
Everyone was at the station 10 minutes before they were meant to be so they decided to catch an ealier train.

"This train will be here any minute, this will be taking us to...Yggdrasil. Then from there we can get to Ink Drop by the next day" Wendy said reading out the train schedule then turning to the gang that was coming along

"Oh! Here's the train!" The kids yelled in unison

"Lets get on!" Natsu shouted as the train stopped. They all hopped on the train, taking their seats and enjoying the ride. It would take a few hours to get there, so they thought they would have a nap on the train. As Natsu was knocked out by Gajeel (because of the motion sickness) he was trying to think of who 'Stella' really was.

Lucy fell into a sleep thinking back to when she first met the dragons

**FLASHBACK 12 YEARS AGO （＾∇＾）****LUCY'S POV:**  
I had already found a house to stay in for a while with Wendy.

'_It's already been 4 months since I left'_ I thought to myself. Wendy was walking next to me helping me if I needed it. They were along a pathway we had found 2 weeks ago. It leaded up to a big pond-lake like thing at the end surrounded by trees and flowers by the river bank.

"We're almost there Luce. Just a little further" Wendy said next to me. I turned and smiled at Wendy "thank you for everything" I said to her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze

"It's okay, I want to see your kids soon, hopefully they will be strong like you" the blue-haired dragon slayer said to me

"Yeah don't worry, they will" I said rubbing my stomach with a small smile

"AHHHH!" Was suddenly heard from a little ways off. They turned to each other and ran/waddled towards the yell (Lucy's already got the whole tummy showing situation happening so she waddles)

When they got there, there were a whole lot of people gathered around a giant dragon, that had yellow scales, she had soft blue eyes and her wings had a darker shade of yellow around them as she expanded them. She had an orange Japanese character for Bravery (勇敢–Yuukan) on her front left shoulder and a Japanese character for Light (光–Hikari) on her right

She was being attacked by the people around her with weapons aimed at her "Wendy could you?" Lucy said looking at her then at the dragon. Wendy nodded and ran over to where the gathered group were around the dragon, while Lucy slowly made her way to the scene

"What do you think your all doing!?" Wendy shouted at the people

"Get out of the way little girl! We're gonna kill it!" One person in the crowd said while the others nodded. They went to attack again when Wendy shot a gust of wind whiping them all away out of sight.

Lucy made it over to Wendy then looked at the dragon and gasped. On the stomach of the dragon was a deep gash where they hadn't seen back where they were staring minutes ago

"I summon Apollo" Lucy said holding a silver key up in the air. There was a bright light and then appeared a man with pink hair and a leaf crown around his head he had a white robe like those greek gods and white sandals. He looked at Lucy and bowed

"How may I help Lucy-sama?" I pointed to the dragon that was sleeping

"Can you heal her? Same with you Wendy?" She asked looking from Apollo to Wendy. They both nodded and headed to work healing the dragon.

**NORMAL POV**  
It was an hour after, that the dragon awoke and looked around, seeing the group of humans on the ground leaning against her, she moved a bit and they woke up. They all awoke and looked up

Seeing the dragon awake they jumped up from there positions and looked up to her to talk

"Are you okay? You were pretty hurt before" Wendy and Lucy said

"Yes, I am okay, thank you. I was looking for someone"

"Who are you looking for?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh, I was looking for a…Lucy…Heartifilia…Yeah that's right I was looking for her. Do you know her?" The unknown dragon asked

"Uh…I'm Lucy Heartifilia. What did you need me for?" Lucy asked a little taken back at the fact that this mysterious dragon was looking for her

"Oh! You are?! That's great! We need you to take over for your mother" the dragon said

"Wait a minute, first tell me your name, then all the rest" Wendy nodded in agreement, wanting to stay out of this conversation, leaving it to Lucy

"Right, my name is Hikari, I was sent from the dragon realm to come and find you, so that you could take over your mother did. Your mother was in charge of caring for all the dragon the are in the realm. She was the best, she used to come into the realm and feed us our favourite foods and everything. Before she sided she asked one of us to find her daughter after she turned 18 but it seems I'm a little early for that but doesn't matter, does it?" Hikari looked at Lucy to see her shaking her head

"No it's alright, but is the a better way to talk to you because my neck is starting to hurt from looking up" Hikari nodded and a bright light engulfed her and a minute after she was standing infront of Lucy and Wendy in her human form

"Whoa, your so pretty" Wendy said from next to Hikari

"Thank you, now is there a place where we could sit down and talk about this?" Lucy nodded and lead her to her house just outside of the forest. Once they made it into the house, they sat down and had some drinks

Hikari explained everything to Lucy and Wendy, Lucy's mum protected them from things and since she had died, Lucy had to take her mothers place. Lucy agreed and she also told Hikari what happened to her. Why she isn't a the guild and why she is pregnant.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-sama, I didn't know, but we need an answer. If you want to think it over, you have to tell me by tomorrow" Hikari said

"I don't need to think it over, we'll go with you" Lucy said looking over at Wendy to see her nodding

"Really!? Thank goodness. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, all the dragons and stuff can train you once the kids are born, then once the kids are old enough, we'll train them too. Is that okay?" Hikari asked. Lucy and Wendy nodded

"Will Grandeene be there?" Wendy asked as Hikari opened up a portal

"Yeah she will be, she wants to train with you Wendy" Wendy couldn't contain the excitement she had and started jumping up and down.

"Really!? Lets go then!" Wendy said running brought the portal. Lucy and Hikari chuckled at her excitement and entered the portal after her…

**END OF FLASHBACK**  
"Stella…Stella! Wake up! Come on, were almost there" Wendy said when she saw Lucy wake up

"Thanks, I'll wake them up now, you stay here and mind the luggage" Lucy said getting up from her seat and going to the one across the isle

"Hey Takashi, Kisa wake up come on" she said shaking them awake

"Heeey, Kisa help me wake up your brother while I wake up those two" Lucy whispered pointing to the sleeping dragon slayers. Kisa nodded and pulled on Takashi's arm. Her brother stirred awake and looked at her yawning.

"What's up, are we almost there?" Kisa nodded to Takashi and stood up to stretch out her stiff muscles from sitting in a strange position for 2 hours straight.

"We're almost there so get ready okay?" Lucy said to the four of them then moving to do so for herself with Wendy when she received nods from all of them

Once they were ready the train stopped with the speaker saying: "NOW STOPPING AT OSHIBANA STATION" they got off the train once it pulled to a stop

"Here we go!" The boys yelled

**ーーー*****\(^o^)/*ーーー**


End file.
